Fire Emblem Fates: Re-dux!
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU: "You belong to me now, prince Leo. No one else, understand?"-The daughter of Ananklos was treated as a monster by everyone but her own siblings, retainers and mother. Even the citizens of Hoshido fear her, saying she has no humanity. But when her eyes meet a certain Nohrian prince's from across the battlefield, things change; she craved him in a way she never thought possible.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblam:Fates or anything associated with it._

 **Warning(s):** _AU. Possible moments of OOCness. Rated-M for:Language/Violence/Gore/Fighting/ Mentions of adult themes and situations._

 _The story will feature a potentially darker!Corrin than canon, not evil though. So if that's not your cup of tea, you can move along if you like. Otherwise..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 ** _This is but one of the legends passed down through the ages..._**

 ** _Long ago, in a time when dragons roamed the earth, a terrible war broke out between the beasts. They were the First Dragons, rumored to be inheritors of the Earth. Meant to share the gifts each of them wrought unto the lands, only it was not to be..._**

 ** _Of the Twelve original Dragons, they fought and clashed; the land torn asunder by their might and godly strength until, finally, only four remained._**

 ** _The Dawn Dragon-whose blood bonded with that of a royal, noble lineage-grew protective of the people in a kingdom that would later be called Hoshido._**

 ** _The Dusk Dragon-also bonded through the spilling of blood-would grow closer to another soon-to-be kingdom, one named Nohr._**

/~/

~ _You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_ ~

Fresh droplets of red crimson splattered against the pristine walls of the throne room. The fallen form of a man colliding with the floors in a sprawled out before the other, a testament to the gruesome deed done. Scaly feet stepped over the lifeless corpse, a tail dragging behind letting out a hiss of glee.

" _ **Foolish humanssss**_..." They approached the throne. Greed shone in their slitted pupils. A truly sinister smile curled their lips back, turning and sitting on the now empty throne.

" _ **Now beginsss the reign of the Great God-King Anankosss**_!"

The declaration brought with it a sweeping veil of darkness that quickly began covering the land. Creeping over the once lush and green fields and drawing closer to the innocent townspeople gathered in the square.

~ _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_ ~

Applause came pouring from the crowd, some rising to their feet in awe just as the two dancers came to a graceful halt in their movements. The song reaching a crescendo of sorts with the crowd. The two dancers: One with hair as blue as the tides and the other with hair as black as night gasped looking ahead and seeing the oncoming mass of darkness.

All too soon, people were screaming, crying out In agony as their flesh was burned instantaneously upon contact form the dark mist. At least a third or so of the population must have already been killed off, Anankos savored their cries of despair well into the night. All the while oblivious to the two singers on the run, each carrying with them a precious bundle.

"Hurry, Mikoto!"

"I'm trying!" The black-haired girl, Mikoto, snapped back, panting.

She took a moment, adjusting the cloth around the small little infant being cradled in her arms. Her expression softened, if only for a fleeting moment, becoming one of immense sorrow. "Why now? Why did this have to happen now...of all times?" She murmured, running a finger along the baby's cheek.

"And just when he was so looking forward to having a child of his own."

"Mikoto, look out!"

The warning came a split second too late, however, and the blue-haired girl jumped without warning. Her own bundle forgotten in that whirlwind of a moment-caught by the rolling tides-with Mikoto frozen in horror seeing the other girl impaled so suddenly.

"S-sister!"

Mikoto's anguished cry filled the darkening sky. With it a monstrous howl resounded in the distance as though sharing her grief.

/~/

 ** _Amidst the carnage and deaths of his comrades, one of the remaining dragons slowly succumbing to grief. With the deaths of so many of his brethren, he sought a way to bring the war to a quick close by involving those who were without powers-humans-directly in the growing conflict._**

 ** _To do so, five mighty weapons were forged, four of which imbued with the essence of the remaining dragons, and the f_ _ifth_...**

/~/

"You cannot be serious...Asaya, I-…"

"Hush." A voice, one much clearer and with a profound sense of understanding spoke. Soft-violet colored eyes looking back at the other-old, weary eyes veiled with tears-"This war was not meant to involve humans, and yet... perhaps through their naivety, a sense of clarity and new beginnings can be born."

Their eyes drifted once more, looking down at the gathered items:

"Siegfried. Infused and made strong by the blood bonds of The Dusk Dragon." They said, assessing the blade with a slick, reddish-colored gleam to it's golden-black edges. "Raijinto." The silverish blade sparkled with raw power. It's clear blade shone bright from the pale moonlight shining from up above. "It reminds me of Ryuusuke." The clearer voice said fondly.

"And...oh, this one is..."

"Yes." The first voice from earlier spoke up, seeing the other drift towards the third of the mystical objects. "They gave the last of their strength, I'm afraid..."

Silence reigned between them. Then the violet changed, a slight tint of blue becoming visible around the edges as the moon overhead was covered by clouds.

"What would you have me do then, old friend? Are these three not enough?" They inquired, curious yet careful. "As things stand now, these alone are enough for you to be punished severely."

"Yes. I am aware, but-"

"But...?"

The elder man hobbled closer. An ethereal light shrouding the once powerful being, speaking with newfound resolve for his belief.

"Life is the most precious of all gifts. And though I am ashamed by how I myself have squandered it, along with that of my siblings, I beseech thee, O Dragon of divinity, though a young species, humans hold much potential." He insisted, watching the way the others shimmering skin glistened.

"Such as Asher." A sharp intake of breath told him his plight was heard. "Lend me your aid."

 ** _Fate is a strange thing; working in mysterious ways._**

 ** _In one night, the fate of two individuals would become intertwined for._**

 ** _A Tale of love, tragedy and war._**

* * *

 **Review.**

 _Let me know what you guys think of the chapter._


End file.
